


There’s always a way out.

by posiesfluff



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Legacies, Magic, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiesfluff/pseuds/posiesfluff
Summary: There’s a small beautiful town where everyone is so kind and peaceful. Everyone knows everyone, everyone is friends with everyone. But no one knows about it, no one knows about them. Its a magic town you see.Welcome to, Silvestrem.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 17





	There’s always a way out.

It was a really sunny day, as it usually is in Silvestrem. Birds were flying everywhere singing while flapping their wings, dogs and cats and many different animals were playing together in a big colourful pet playground in the middle of Silvestrem. People were laughing, singing, even dancing. The air smelled like fresh fruits and baked goods. There was one person that wasn’t in the town singing or dancing, instead she was seen sitting on her porch reading. Josette Saltzman her name was, although she preferred to be called Josie, not like anyone cared. When Josie looked up, she saw people doing the exact same thing as the day before, that’s what she used to do. She used to be dancing, singing and laughing with others, but now, the thought of going there and doing that again bores her. 

She turned her eyes back to her favourite book “Mystery behind the borders. Black magic or lies?” She got it from her favourite author in town, well the only author. No one in this town read any of his books besides her. This book was a gift for her, she went to the book store so many times, Hamish, the author, became her only friend. He was one of the few people that went behind the borders, she loved to listen to all the stories he told her about the forbidden places, the blood forest and all the creatures that were hiding in there. Hamish was an older man, people call him strange but Josie thinks he’s rather intelligent. Anytime she came around she had more and more questions about the “outside world”, one day Hamish instead of answering her questions, handed her the book and said that she will find everything she wants to know about in that book, and she did. The magic book contained all the knowledge Hamish had about this town, the borders, and most importantly, the hunters.  
The Hunters are people that go out to the forbidden places for, well, fun. They usually go to the blood forest to fight and collect the creatures hiding in there. Some of the hunters get a little more brave when they decide to go behind the borders, not many get to come back, and Hamish was one of the few people that did. He told Josie many stories about him and his years of being the hunter. 

As she laid her eyes on the blank pages of the book, she thought about them, the hunters, and just like that words started to appear. She begun to read the chapter she probably read more then a hundred times.

_Chapter 12: The Hunters._

_Are you tired of wondering what is behind the mists of the blood forest, or what creatures hide in it? Yes? Of course you are! If you were not, you would not be reading this, would you? Well, let me tell you, being the hunter is something for you! It is extremely dangerous, that it is I am not going to deny that, but once you feel the adrenaline rush, it’ll be the only thing you’ll think about. Let me tell you how to become one._  
  


Suddenly _a loud noise appeared in the mists of the town, Josie looked up quickly and definitely wasn’t expecting to see what she saw.  
It was a horse, a brown horse that looked like it had some sort of glitter on it. That definitely wasn’t one of the towns pets. Josie looked at other people that were laughing and dancing not too long ago, but now they were sending there amazed and scared. They never saw anything like this before. The horse looked around, it was clearly disoriented, and slowly fell on the ground. Everyone on the street gasped and backed away even more. Josie run her eyes though the whole animal and saw a little stream of blood coming from it’s back. She started to walk to it slowly, it was obviously hurt, why is no on doing anything, the thought about the animal turning on her and attacking her flew over her head, it’s like she didn’t care. She wasn’t that close to the animal but she was closer, suddenly a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked around to see Hamish staring at the horse kindly.   
“It is okay my dear, it will not harm you, but let us wait for it to rest so it can walk to my garden, we will help it there.”   
He said with a slight smile on his face and looked at the people around them that were still staring.   
“There is nothing to see.”   
He said slowly looking around and everyone started to walk in different directions looking at them from time to time. They didn’t like him, they were scared of him, he was an ex hunter, and even a little mystery scared these people to death so they didn’t even talk to him. He looked back at the brown eyed girl. She was looking at the animal worried._

_”Is it going to be okay?”  
She asked looking at the old man. He smiled a little and shook his head yes._

_”I am going to bring it some water and a carrot, stay with it, you can pet it, it will not bite.”_

_He laughed a little and started walking to his house. Josie looked at the horse and the horse was looking back at her. It was a dark brown horse with beautiful hazel eyes. She walked slowly to it and laid her hand on its head._

_”You’ll be alright, we’ll help you get better you beautiful thing.”  
Josie said softly while petting the Horse._

_When Hamish came back he handed her the water and he gave it to the horse, after it drank the water he ate a little bit of the carrot. They waited a while, the animal was still really exhausted._

_”Do you think you can get up?”_

_Asked Hamish kindly while crouching next to it. The horse didn’t do anything for a few seconds then started to slowly get up. Hamish stood up next to Josie._

_”There, there, you are alright, you are doing great, just a few steps and you will be able to lay back down.”_

_Josie walked behind the man and the animal, Hamish was talking to the animal like it was human, but she wasn’t surprised at all, he’s just always like that, he always preferred animals over people, so did she. They walked to the back garden of his house, the horse laid back down on the grass and stared to fall asleep.  
”I will look into these wounds quickly, you should go back home it is getting late my dear, please do visit me tomorrow and we will see what is wrong with this beautiful thing.”_

_He smiles kindly and she smiled back._

_”I will, see you tomorrow Hamish!”_

_She walked out of the garden back into her house. She opened the door, walked in and locked them. She couldn’t stop thinking about the horse, she only read about them and saw drawings of them, but she didn’t know they were in town, or maybe that one isn’t from here. She quickly brushed that off, its not possible for it to be from the blood forest, everything is highly secure, the hunters would see an animal this size walk through the entrance._

_She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She knew tomorrow will not be the same as the other days, and she was glad._


End file.
